Friends
by The Happy Pessimist
Summary: Sirius told Snape where to find Remus. This is teh aftermath. Implied SBRL slash.


A/N: This fic has implied SB/RL slash. Don't read it if you don't like that pairing. Wait a minute, I don't like that paring. Oh well, the plot bunny bit me and I just had to write it. Also, I'm having trouble formatting this, so please don't point out that it's not indented, I know. R&R!

Friends

He had thought about it. Agonized over it, spending hours simply contemplating. He knew the pain he had caused. Yet, somewhere, deep inside, he hoped he would be forgiven. It was the light inside, this simple driving hope. It kept him going, kept him waiting. He would spend the whole class glancing at the person he had hurt, hoping he would forgive him. Hoping he would simply look at him. Once, even, he did. The look of hurt and betrayal in his eyes had chilled Sirius to the bone. Yet, he still hoped.

It wasn't only Remus, of course, who was mad at him. James was furious. He had remembered the shocked, then angry look in his friend's eyes when he had heard what Sirius had done.

i Sirius had walked into the Gryffindor common room, grinning like a fool. James was sitting by the fire. He was sunk down into the chair. His glasses were askew, and he was snoring lightly. His hair was sticking up, in complete disarray, as usual. Peter was sitting near him, and was snoring loudly. As Sirius walked over to his chair, James was startled into wakefulness. He looked up at Sirius.

"Where were you?" he asked confused, "Aren't we going to head down to the Whomping Willow?"

"Yes, I was coming, but I met Snape on the way here." Replied Sirius, grinning, "He was snooping around, trying to spy on Moony, as usual."

"Sirius," breathed James, "What did you do?"

"I told Snape to stop nosing into our business," He snapped, "I told him if he wanted to know anything, all he had to do was prod the knot on the Whomping willow with a stick, and go down the tunnel."

"Sirius," said James, shocked, "You didn't."

With that, James got up, and dashed from the common room. It was only then that Sirius realized what a terrible thing he had done. /i 

Remus Lupin met Sirius's gaze coldly, and stared until Sirius looked away. Did he simply expect him to forgive him? For things to simply go back to be the way they were? He always knew Sirius was a bit rash, but this? Didn't he know by now, how much simply being able to go to school meant to him? Sirius was just so…. Thoughtless, sometimes. He had no care for others feeling. Closing his eyes, Remus thought back to that night. He didn't remember it, but he remembered the morning, when he had found out what Sirius had done…

i Gingerly, Remus got up from the floor of the Shrieking Shack. He was covered in cuts and bite marks. This wasn't usually odd, as he had been doing this every full moon since he was six, but usually, it wasn't so bad. And he had no memory of the night before, though usually he could remember parts of it. Had Sirius, James, and Peter not come? Walking down the stairs, Remus listened for Madam Pomfrey. She would be here soon, to take him to the imfermery to rest.

Hearing the sound of walking, Remus looked and saw the nurse. She had pursed lips, and looked very angry.

"Come on," She said tightly, "Let's get you to the infirmary."

Remus walked behind her as they headed toward the school. The nurse walked briskly ahead, while Remus followed at a more sedate pace. They entered the school and walked up to the infirmary. She gestured for him to get into bed, and gave him a sleeping potion. He slipped into oblivion instantly.

When he woke, James and Peter sat beside his bed. He immediately noticed Sirius's absence.

"Where's Padfoot?" he queried

A look of disgust crossed James's face.

"He doesn't deserve to be called that." He spat

Despair welled up inside Remus.

"What did he do?" he asked quietly.

"Do?" cried James, "What did he do? I'll tell you what he bloody well did, he told Snape where you were. Snape knows now, he knows that you're a werewolf."

"He wouldn't." Whispered Remus.

Yet, somehow, he knew it was true. He knew that Sirius had told Snape about how to find Remus, just out of spite. It was spur of the moment, just like Sirius, to not think of the consequences, or how it might hurt someone else. Remus laughed bitterly. Just like Sirius, to never think of the consequences.

"Did Snape tell?" he asked, "Am I going to be expelled, or more likely, killed?"

"No," said Peter, "Dumbledore made him swear not to tell."

Remus closed his eyes and hoped, for once, that Snape would keep his word. /i 

Sirius was startled, when, after classes, Remus came up to him.

"Meet me by the lake after dinner." Was all he said.

Sirius scarfed down dinner, and hurried to the lake. Remus was already there. He was facing the lake, his back to Sirius.

"Hello." He said quietly.

"Hello." That was all Sirius had in answer.

They stood there, just looking out on the lake, for the longest time. Each was wrapped in their own thoughts. They stood in silence, until Sirius abruptly broke it.

"I'm sorry." He said

"Sorry?" Echoed Remus

"Yes, sorry," continued Sirius, "I'm sorry for being so stupid. For acting so rashly. I shouldn't have told Snape. Please, forgive me."

Remus turned to him, his eyes bleak.

"Forgive you?" he said, and turned and walked away.

After a few steps, Remus stopped and turned back.

"Friends." He said.

"What?" Sirius asked, confused.

"We can be friends, Sirius. Just friends." HE kept walking to the castle, never looking back

Sirius knew that was all he'd get now, all he'd ever get. It was more than he deserved, he though bitterly. With that, he also started heading back to the castle.

"Friends." Whispered Remus, as he walked back to the common room.

"Friends is better." He said to himself.

If friends was better, though, then why did he fell so empty?


End file.
